The Obsidian's Passion - A Sith Warrior's Journey
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: This is the story of my Sith Warrior (Female, Light Side) as she goes from apprentice to the leader of the Alliance. Guided by her passion and her desire to change the galaxy, Naricia Tivero painstakingly build her own path through the shadows of lies and betrayals. But no matter how unfeasible it may seem, she will never give up and never give in.
1. Warning

Hi everyone!

As I have announced in my last fanfiction, I will now be writing the complete storyline of my OCs.

I won't do disclaimers and warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so what I write here goes for every chapter.

First: I don't own SWTOR or its characters.

Second: The background of my characters as well as their personalities might be different from what you imagined for yours. I welcome thoughts regarding my writing style and OOCness for the love interests or other game characters but I don't want to hear things like 'She is not acting like a Sith.' So they are all light-side (mostly) and will have feline-like pets. Thank you for your understanding.

Third: This goes with the second point, but it's very important so it deserves a separate point. I have made two majors additions to the storylines – well, one of them I have seen in several other fics. I won't say what they are here but they will be obvious from the first planet of each line. If you don't like it, I will understand but no flams please.

Four: The way I wrote it was supposed to be a crossover between the different classes, but if you are only interested in one specific class, it will be readable on its own. If you want to know the whole story, you will have to read all the storylines. If so, you may find the same scenes in different lines, but it will be from a different POV. That's especially true for my two Jedi consular.

Five: Regarding the love interest: I'm telling you now that I won't write about Doc but I will do Zenith, and maybe Scourge. In the game, I customized some of the love interests; I will therefore use these customizations in my writing. Also, I have changed the age of the LI to make it closer to that of my characters. I have nothing against couples with large age difference and I am not judging anyone or anything. I just wanted to let you guys know. So if you read 'young man' when Malavai is supposed to be 37, you don't be surprised. I have done it for Malavai, Andronikos, Aric, Felix, and Zenith. You have been warned so no flams please.

Five: I will try my hardest to include the ambient dialogues, either from the companions or the people around them. But, I don't have them all, some I have in French – so not the official English version, some I have in English but don't know where they were spoken. I will include what I have where it fits best in my version of the story, but it might not be their actual places. Same things for the letters/emails. I apologize in advance.

Six: You will see dates written in the chapters. I follow a timeline I created based on the game dialogues and stories and comments I read on forum, but I also made up a lot of things – especially duration of stay on a planet and time needed to travel from one planet to another. So this is not the official timeline of the game and for the sake of simplicity, I will be using our traditional calendar.

Seven: You may recognize quotes or scenes sometimes (other than what's in SWTOR). I have taken some from other games/animes/mangas/people/movies because they fitted perfectly what I wanted to convey and because I think it's fun to include references of things I like. I don't own them either and people who find them will win a virtual cookie.

Eight (last on I promise): English is not my first language and I played the game in French. I look on YouTube for the English version but I might not follow it completely. All my chapters are beta-read so it should be understandable English for everyone.

To sum everything up, these stories are heavily influenced by my crazy and overactive imaginative mind. So, don't like, don't read and don't leave hateful comments or say it sucks without a good reason. You have been warned – I dedicated an entire chapter to warnings.

Now, after this necessary unpleasantness, I hope you will enjoy this first chapter!


	2. Korriban - Part 1

Korriban – Arrival September 14th -3643 (10 years after the Treaty of Coruscant)

" _Mother, when are we going home?" asked a young girl with a bored sigh._

 _The woman raised her head from the report she was reading and looked toward her daughter._

" _Do you not like Dromund Kaas, child?"_

 _Her answer was another sigh as the eight year old got up from the large and luxurious couch she was sitting on and walked toward the bay window. Gray clouds and heavy rain greeted her sight. Further away, she could see the jungle that surrounded Kaas City, so similar yet so different from the jungle she loved._

" _It's not that I don't like it. It's just not home." finally replied the girl._

" _Do you want me to call Erith and see if Partitas can come?"_

" _They already left for Csilla."_

 _A sad smile formed on the older Pureblood's lips. She knew that Dromund Kaas could never be home for her daughter. Home is the place where you can be with the people dearest to you, and Dromund Kaas, even if Partitas came sometimes, was definitely not that place._

" _Don't worry, little one, you will be home soon…"_

"Lady Tivero! Lady Tivero!"

Naricia shut her eyes more firmly in annoyance and turned her back to whatever was calling her, determined to stay a little longer in her dream.

"Lady Tivero, please wake up, we are landing on Korriban." continued the bothersome voice.

The young woman brusquely opened her eyes, all traces of sleep gone. Turning to the droid that woke her up, she asked: "We are here already?"

"We will be landing in 37 minutes." came the reply.

"I see. Prepare my uniform and bring it to the refreshers."

"Yes, Milady."

' _Home...'_ she thought, holding the pendant she always wore around her neck, ' _It has been a long time since I had that dream.'_ The Pureblood unbuckled her seatbelt and stretched before making her way to the refreshers.

After washing her face with cold water, the young woman took some time to observe her reflection in the mirror. Her light red skinned face was thankfully free of pillow marks, but the multiple braids of her hairdo had been damaged during her sleep. Gently taking off the circlet on her forehead, she brushed her long black hair before redoing the braids. She then gathered them into a bun, leaving only a few falling down on her shoulders. A knock on the door indicated that the droid had retrieved her uniform and soon she was ready. _'Well, almost ready.'_ she thought with a frustrated sigh.

In her hand laid the last piece of equipment she would need for the Academy: a pair of red contacts to hide the true color of her eyes. She was not sure she wanted to use them. She loved her eyes; their pale silver color was a symbol of the path she decided to walk on and a reminder of her wish. To cover them would be betraying everything she believed in. But showing them could alienate other Sith; she had seen it well enough during her younger years at the Sith preparatory school and even with her own family. And now, she would not be facing overly confident students but trained acolytes and Lords, maybe even Darths. _'Oh, well, I made it this far without hiding, I am sure I can manage. And if anyone is not happy, I will just beat them and prove him that I am strong even without the dark side!_ ' she decided as she threw the contacts in the garbage can.

She went back to her seat and a few minutes later, N8 announced their imminent arrival at the Academy.

It was more luminous than she had imagined. The orange-yellow rocks reflecting the light of the sun and the dry cold wind made the scenery the complete opposite to the dark and humid Dromund Kaas. There were no forests to be seen, only barren rock formations. She had never seen a world like this before. Yet, she felt something familiar in the Force, something she had not felt in years. Discarding her thoughts, Naricia turned to the two Imperial soldiers that escorted her and dismissed them before walking to the man waiting for her.

"At last, you've arrived, Lady Tivero." said the dark-skinned Sith. "Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical. I am the Overseer Tremel. For decades, I have administered the trials that proves who is and who is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

"I think I will choose the first option." replied the young woman with a confident smirk.

"You are not here to have fun. Yes, you are here, and ahead of schedule, because of me. I expect you to obey. You face your trial, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"And why would you do that? What do you expect in return? Support from the Tivero family?"

"Your family is powerful and it is one of the reasons I chose you. But no, I don't wish for your family's resources. There is something else I want and by making you the most powerful acolyte, I will get it."

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, the trials are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There is an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"I don't remember anyone with this name. Why does he want to kill me? Maybe I can try to talk to him."

"You cannot hope to talk with a … creature like Vemrin. All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that treat. That practice sword you arrived with is insufficient; it's the blade of a lesser acolyte. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor'slug, deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but be careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

"Just tell me where to go."

"I have pointed the location on the map of your datapad. Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

Naricia watched as the man walked back to inside the Academy. His behavior was rather suspicious. Why did he call her here now? She still should have spent a couple of years training at the Dromund Kaas Academy before taking the trials. And what about Vemrin? Tremel seemed to dislike him; that much was obvious considering the way he talked about him. What did he mean by 'a threat to you'? ' _There is no point worrying about it now.'_ thought the young woman. _'I better settle down in my quarters and go look for that sword as soon as possible.'_ Turning back to the ship, she instructed the droid to bring her luggage to her room.

The inside of the Academy was very much like the preparatory school on Dromund Kaas, only grander to fit the will of the Darths and the Dark Council. Naricia wasted no time finding her room. As the daughter for one of the most powerful families of the Sith Empire, she had been given her own quarters instead of staying in a dormitory with the other acolytes. The room was fairly large and well furnished. She looked in appreciation at the king size bed, the large desk, and the adjacent private bathroom before admiring the view the large window offered. _'So, here I am.'_ she thought as she gazed at the ruins below. _'The Sith Academy. I cannot fail. I will not fail. I promised.'_ Indicating N8 to finish unpacking, she exited the room and headed toward the tomb with a resolute look.

* * *

' _The tomb of a fallen Jedi and founder of the Sith Empire. If Tess and Luce were here, they would be so thrilled…'_ thought the young Sith with a sad smile as she entered the tomb. There were many breathing people inside for a tomb: acolytes in trial, soldiers fighting k'lor'slugs, and tomb raiders looking for lost treasures. Tremel was right; her practice sword would not suffice. But hopefully it would last long enough to get to the armory. She took out her datapad and checked the map she had received from the Overseer. _'It's not too far, good. It shouldn't take me more than one hour.'_ she thought.

Naricia fought for what felt like eternity inside the tomb, slowly and bloodily making her way to the armory. She tried to incapacitate her opponents instead of killing them as often as possible, but it was not always an option, she thought as she retrieved her bloody sword from the body of a tomb raider. It was in a bad state, the last slug she fought almost broke it in two, leaving tooth marks on it. Her uniform was not in a better state. She was missing her right sleeve and she had to tear the bottom of her shirt to get to the blaster wound she received on her left side. Kolto had fixed most of the flesh damage but she could not continue like this. She looked down at the armored top the raider wore. It was still intact and would protect her better than her shirt. _'It's not like he is going to use it anymore'_ she thought, maneuvering the body to take it off. Quickly cleaning it, she put in on and continued her journey to the armory.

* * *

She had gotten lost. She was certain she had seen this statue at least three times. ' _Damn my sense of direction! And damn those slugs for destroying my datapad._ ' she grimaced. The tomb was not big but there were many small chambers and passages that looked all the same. She let out a frustrated sigh. ' _What to do now?'_ she wondered. _'Maybe I can ask one of the raiders to take me there. They surely know the tomb better than I do.'_ She turned her heels and tried to retrace her steps to the last camp she had seen. Thankfully, she found a lone raider looting a chamber only a few minutes later. Predictably, he attacked her but Naricia quickly use the Force to chock him, letting him go just before he passed out.

"Listen" she said, as the man stumbled to get back on his feet. "I want to go to the armory. You take me there and I don't kill you. What do you say?"

The man looked at her in fear and nodded. Even if she looked rather human for someone of her race, one glance at her was enough to know she was a Pureblood Sith and the terror her kin inspired was useful when threatening people. They did not doubt she was capable of backing up her threats, even when she did not really intend to do so. Half an hour later, the raider pointed to a hallway with a trembling hand.

"The-The armory is j-just down this ha-hall. It's-it's the only cham-chamber, you can't m-miss it." he directed. "P-Please don't k-kill me!"

"You can go." quickly dismissed the young woman.

She watched him scramble away as fast as his shaky legs could carry him before turning back to the hallway.

The room was not much further down and soon she saw the blade she was looking for. It was longer and heavier than her practice one. _'Well, now that I have it, I should get back to the Academy. Hopefully it won't take me too long.'_ she thought. But as she was exiting the room, ancient droids activated and attacked her. She wasted no time disposing of them with her new blade, which was indeed stronger and more powerful than her previous one.

* * *

The first stop the young woman made as she walked back in the Academy was to her room. While she was not the only dusty and bloody acolyte, she really wanted to get rid of the dirt as soon as possible. She handed her armor and weapon to her droid for cleaning while she took a shower and instructed him to have a light meal brought to her room. After cleaning up and tending to the last of her wounds, Naricia grabbed her holocom and quickly sent a message to Tremel to inform him of her success and ask when he would be free to receive her. It was already late in the evening, he may have already retired for the day. A few minutes later, she was informed he would meet her first thing in the morning and that she was free to do as she pleased until then. The young Sith decided to head to the practice area and get more familiar with her blade.

It didn't take her long to reach the practice area outside the Academy and Naricia looked appreciatively at the equipment at her disposal. She made her way to one of the training dummy, inwardly growling at the looks she received from the other acolytes. The news of her arrival at the Academy would start spreading soon. She took a deep breath of the cold night air before closing her eyes and going through her fencing exercises; letting her body fall into routines she had practice since she could walk. She opened her eyes a few hours later when she felt someone approach. "You are strong in the Force, Lady Tivero." greeted the man. "I had heard rumors but I guess I should have expected no less from the late Lady Tivero's sole daughter."

The young woman shot a questioning look at the Sith. She felt his disgust at the sight of her eyes before he continued. "I am Overseer Rance. If you wish, I can show you higher level routines, routines that channel the Dark side to enhance the speed and strength of moves to maximize the damages."

The Pureblood was not fooled; he was trying to color her eyes red. Still, learning such routines, using the Force - not the Dark side - could prove useful especially for her trials.

"I would be delighted." she answered.

The Overseer nodded and both trained until late that night.


	3. Korriban - Part 2

The next day, Naricia quickly prepared and headed for the Overseer's chambers. Located on the first floor, it did not take long for her to find them. However, as she was going down the hallway, she saw two acolytes seemingly waiting for her. ' _Here come the irritating random acolytes. How unpleasant,'_ she thought.

"Hey there, acolyte," said one of the men. "Hold a moment. Let me get a look at you. Hmm. So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you, I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"Are you insinuating that I do not deserve my place here?" retorted the young woman.

"Please, everybody knows what Tremel is trying to do. If he had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might've had a chance. But now, too little, too late."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body," interrupted his companion.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here. Not that it'll be much of a competition, she doesn't even use the dark side."

"You have no right to tarnish my honor and my strength!"

"We'll see about that. Coming, Dolgis?"

"Be right there, Vemrin."

Without another look, Vemrin exited the hallway, leaving Naricia and Dolgis.

"Listen to me, you useless pawn. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die," hissed the man before leaving.

' _Damn it! How dare they? They don't know a thing about me!_ _Typical Sith!'_ Naricia fought not to let her anger get the best of her. _'They are right about the rules though. We are not allowed to fight in the Academy. I guess the best way to get back at them is to outdo them during my trials. That shall teach them not to underestimate me.'_ The young woman took a few deep breathes before heading to the Overseer's chambers. As she arrived, she noticed that he already had a visitor, a young woman with long claw scars over her left eye. When she entered, they interrupted their conversation.

"Good, you're here, Lady Tivero. You seem to be in one piece," greeted the man. "Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

"I supposed it will be sufficient for the trials," she answered.

"What are you doing, Father? I only got my warblade, and I've been here for six months," interjected the dark-skinned woman.

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?"

"Yes. Yes, Father."

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith, if she minds herself."

"A pleasure," greeted Naricia.

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face," warned the acolyte before leaving.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"He just introduced himself to me."

"If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good."

"He also called me your secret weapon and your pawn. That is not something I appreciate, Tremel. You have been hiding your true goals from me, and I will not let you manipulate me any longer."

"You are much like your mother," sighed the older man. "Her pride and her passion led her to a seat on the Dark Council and I have no doubt you will accomplish great things for our Order. That's why I called you here, so that you may answer to a threat that can destroy us from the inside. In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been… relaxed. Now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is an example. He is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

"You're an elitist snob."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's the Sith way. Only the best, only the most pure, should be good enough. Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras's future new apprentice. As Darth Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse. You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgment."

"Scrutinized? Who presumes to judge my actions? You?"

"Of course. When Darth Baras catches wind of you, it's going to be my neck on the line as much as yours. Go to the Academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you've passed judgment on the prisoners."

Naricia saluted Tremel before exiting the chambers. _'This truly was enlightening,'_ she thought as she made her way to the prison. _'But how can he not realize I am not the best candidate if he wants to preserve the current Sith ways; I don't agree much with them, that can literally be seen it in my eyes. Still, gaining the position as Darth Baras's apprentice and seizing more power and influence could be useful. I almost feel sorry for you, Vemrin. But from now on, it's your wish against mine.'_ As she entered the jail, she overheard a man talking:

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it."

"Chirp, chirp, chirp," answered a female voice but she was interrupted when the jailer activated her electric collar. "Ow! Jerk. If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

Naricia barely spared the Twi'lek a look as she entered the prison and turned to face the older man.

"You. I'm Jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph, he thinks highly of you."

"Then I shall repay his faith by accomplishing my mission."

"You should know the situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes off-world for interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you. He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel isn't the only one paying attention to you. Now, these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fates. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

"As it should be."

"Hrmph. Fine, let's get started. This one on the left…"

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me," interrupted the woman. "Just do whatever you're gonna do."

"You can either talk to me or to the inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition," clarified Naricia.

"Get lost. I've been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name."

"Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system," explained Knash. "Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Get it through your damn head. I had no idea he was Imperial and I don't know who hired me," continued the caged woman.

"So, you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?" questioned Naricia.

"I am not political. I work for whoever pays," she replied.

"The point is, she doesn't deny the charge. So, now you must decide: execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?" asked the jailer.

Naricia looked at the woman. She was able to find and track an Imperial spy. She was good. It seems there might be a way for her to survive and for the Empire to gain a new ally. "Neither actually. She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

"I won't work for free," pointed out the woman.

"Hrmph, you spared her. Interesting."

Moving to the next cage, Naricia took a look at the older man inside. His clothing seemed of good quality for a prisoner, despite the dirt, and did not show any marks of torture.

"Please," the man pleaded. "I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you."

"Who are you?" asked the Pureblood woman.

"This pile of waste is Devotek," explained Knash. "Once a valued Sith champion until he botched an important mission and caused thousand Imperial deaths. Now, look at him."

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years, then one mistake and they threw me away," replied the former Sith. "Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."

Naricia looked sadly at the man in front of her. The path she decided to walk on said that she should let him live so he may have a chance to redeem himself. But she knew that would not happen; not because of him but because the other Sith will never give him a second chance. And he knew it. He knew he was going to die and only ask for a Sith death. Letting him rot in his cell would be too cruel. She let out a sad sigh before delivering her judgment:

"I will grant your wish. A warrior should die with his boots on."

"My thanks, young warrior."

"Hrmph. This should be entertaining," commented the jailer before handing Devotek a sword.

This fight was short, Devotek having been weakened by weeks in jail. Yet, he smiled as Naricia ended his life with a large cut over his torso.

"Well, he didn't put up much of a fight, did he?" remarked Knash.

"That was not the point. He died a warrior."

"Hrmph. Well, this last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg and he's a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured."

"That's because innocent I am!" exclaimed Brehg. "Believe me, you gotta – I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"

"Are you trying to tell me you've lead a clean life?" doubtingly asked Naricia.

"Well, I never said that. Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out I swear!"

"Hrmph. He's never wavered from that line… and the evidence is circumstantial. I supposed it's actually possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" asked the jailer.

Naricia took some time to concentrate and use the Force to scan the prisoner. She could not feel lies from him. Granted she was not the most talented at using the Force to scan people's emotions, but he had also withstood torture and there was no direct proof. Killing him when our own people made a mistake would not be fair.

"I think in this case we should release him. Let him go."

"Did I just hear you say that I think I heard you say?" jubilated the prisoner. "There's some justice in the world. Thank you!"

"Freedom, huh? That's a new one," commented Knash. "Hrmph. Well, that's that. You're an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices."

Naricia saluted the man before exiting the jail and heading back to the Overseer's chambers. ' _See what he thinks of your choices... I already know what he will think of my third… What was that?'_ she interrupted her thoughts, frantically looking around. ' _It's that familiar feeling again. It's strange, where is it coming from?'_ The young Pureblood tried to locate the source of the radiance in the Force. But she was unable to focus as she could hear the whispers of the acolytes around her, making her lose the trail. After sending them her darkest look, she tried to find the trail again but gave up after a few minutes and headed back to Tremel's chambers.

"Is this everything?" she heard the Overseer ask.

"Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes," answered a young man.

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half," ordered the older man.

Naricia watched as the acolyte ran past her. Tremel got up from his desk and walked toward her.

"Sorry to make you wait, Lady Tivero. These interruptions are incredibly annoying. On to the business at hand: your test in the jails. First, the assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

"Thank you, Overseer. I am glad you approve."

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve. Now, Devotek, the failed warrior. Why grant his wish for a trial by combat?"

"I did it out of respect for his service. He used to be a potent warrior."

"We don't have time to honor yesterday's accomplishments. Devotek was an utter waste of space. Once something is no longer useful, it should be eradicated. Remember that. Now, the last prisoner – the forger. Letting him go was highly questionable. Explain yourself."

"Keeping or killing him would be meaningless. Nothing would be gained by either."

"Innocent or not, he leaves here with firsthand knowledge of our facilities and procedures. It's potentially compromising to have him floating about in the galaxy. You must always be thinking, and considering every angle. Aside from a strong and skilled sword arm, that will be what impresses Darth Baras the most. You are beginning to understand what it means to be Sith, but you're far from being able to impress Darth Baras."

"I will try harder, Overseer."

"If you don't, you're doomed. Remember that. Because I forced you into the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judge you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally. Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready especially since all the Academy already knows you are here. In the caverns of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames and wait for the beast to come for you."

"You think that's enough information? How about you tell me about this beast?"

"All you need to know is that it's ferocious and bloodthirsty, and in no way is it a trial for a normal acolyte. Return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

Tremel sat back at his desk dismissing the young woman with a gesture of his hand. Naricia offered a small bow before leaving. ' _So now I have to slay a beast I know nothing about,_ ' she sighed. She remembered from her history classes that Marka Ragnos had been a great Dark Lord of all Sith and had the habit of pitting his enemies against each other. Anything related to him was sure to be very powerful in the dark side. _'I need to find more information about it before going to the tomb. After lunch, I'll see what the library has on the topic,'_ she decided.

The Pureblood headed to the cafeteria and quickly ate her Gartro egg salad, ignoring the looks she received, before rushing to the library. She knew she would not be able to go to the tomb today, she could not take the risk of arriving there during the night, but she wanted to be ready to leave the next day at dawn.

The library had little information. After several hours of research, she only found a small text describing the torture Marka Ragnos had inflicted on the beast and that it had been fed with only blood. A drawing attached to the text pictured a gigantic animal with massive horn-like spikes on its head and back and large claws. It was strong, fast, and used to being attacked with the Force. ' _This will be a great fight'_ she smiled. ' _I can't wait. But I need to make sure I'm prepared for it,'_ She returned to her room and ordered her N8 to buy a new medpac. _'I need to go to the armory and buy new gloves and maybe new shoes. Then I should go talk to Overseer Rance; see if he has some time to teach me new moves.'_

She swiftly finished her errands and spent the rest of the day with the Overseer in the training room, learning skills that would surely prove indispensable to defeat the beast. She returned to her room late that evening, bloody and sore but much more confident in her strength. The young Pureblood quickly took care of her injuries and went to bed to be in top form the next morning.

* * *

Naricia woke up a little before dawn and ran to the shuttle that would take her to the Lower Wilds. It would take a couple of hours to arrive and then another five hours of trekking to get to the tomb itself _. 'Hopefully, I will get there before it becomes too windy,'_ she wished. Determined to catch as much rest as she could, she closed her eyes and meditated until the shuttle arrived at its destination.

* * *

"Thank the Force and N8 for those hand warmers!" she moaned as she pressed the hot compress against the back of her neck. The temperature was even colder than the days before and despite her quick pace, it was so strongly affecting her that she had to stop at a Laboratory midway of her trek to warm herself. After checking her datapad for directions one more time, she observed the scenery before her. The path to the tomb was pretty clear, but the dangers were many. Besides the cold, there were treacherous rocks that frequently fell down from the surrounding cliffs and the local wildlife, the Tuk'atas, were quick to notice any intruder and give furious chase. She had also been warned about some imperial soldiers that had been driven to madness by an unknown power and would attack her on sight. Harming her own people was not something she was looking forward to. ' _How unpleasant, but that's the way it is,'_ she thought. With a sigh, she got up and headed for the medical droid to fill her water flask and got back on the road.

She finally arrived to the tomb three hours later. There seemed to be just as many people inside as in Ajunta Pall's tomb. Taking in the warmer air inside, she settled in a rather safe room to eat her nuna bacon sandwich before heading to the antechamber.

Her progression was slow, as she was regularly interrupted by mad soldiers and acolytes and checked her datapad at every corner. She certainly did not want to repeat what had happened in the previous tomb. She still had managed to get lost twice but quickly found her way, thanks to the tracker she had N8 install, which now also indicated her position on the map. A few hours later, she was facing the large altar upon which laid the carving of Marka Ragnos. Kneeling in front of the carving, she reached out through the Force to call for the beast. After a few minutes, the young woman felt the ground beneath her shake and turned as a powerful roar resonated in the room.

' _The drawing does not do it justice,'_ she decided. The creature was three times her height with claws as long as her forearms. The ground shook at each of its steps and the walls were breaching under its roars. The dark side emanating from it was so thick it seemed to cloak the animal in a black mist. Large spikes covered its arms, head, and back. Adrenaline fueled Naricia's body immediately. It would be an amazing fight. The Pureblood smiled as she grabbed her sword and walked toward her opponent, drawing its attention.

The creature roared and ran toward her, all claws out, but Naricia countered with her sword. She quickly rolled behind it and gave a blow to its feet, making the creature fall. The ground shook, causing Naricia a few precious seconds to regain her balance. By the time she was back on her feet, her opponent was already charging at her. They exchanged a few blows before she finally caught one of the spikes on its arms and used it to climb behind its head. She was going to strike when the beast grabbed her leg and hurled her off its back into the carving, which broke under the power of the throw. Naricia let out a groan as she felt pieces of stones pierce through her skin. Getting up with difficulty, she took a moment to assess her injuries: large and heavily bleeding cuts on her back and arms, several bruises, a broken hand and most likely a concussion. She reached for her medpac but soon realized that it was not in her belt-bag anymore. It had fallen close to the entrance of the room when she was thrown away. Cursing, she used the Force to jump and get it but the creature caught her midair and clenched her in his claws. The Pureblood screamed as she felt several of her ribs break. Focusing the Force in her blade, she cut the hand that restrained her and fell heavily to the ground. The beast roared in pain clenching its handless arm and took a few steps away from the young woman. Naricia cringed when she noticed it stepped on her medpac. _'I need a new belt,'_ she decided, _'One that actually keeps my things in place.'_ She would have to end the fight soon otherwise she would not make it. Remembering the routines Overseer Rance taught her, she shakily stood up and focused on the Force, letting it flow through her. She felt more than she saw the creature rushing toward her. The Force guiding her, she dodged its remaining claws and in a dance-like movement swiftly stroke the beast behind the knees, in the stomach, and in the neck. Unable to stand any longer, the creature heavily fell on the ground, causing the roof and walls to break and fall in large pieces around them.

Naricia looked down as her opponent moaned in pain. She kneeled down next to it and said: "It was a great fight. You were definitely the toughest opponent I faced. I really wish I could let you live so that we may fight again, but I have to kill you. I hope you will finally rest in peace." The Pureblood raised her sword and quickly delivered the final blow. She then limped to her medpac but quickly realized nothing was salvable. Dazed by the blood loss and the pain, she let herself fall on the floor and hazily looked toward the entrance. The damages caused by the fight had completely sealed the room. ' _In my state, there is no way I can move those rocks and make it all the way to the Laboratory,'_ she sighed. ' _I don't have a choice. Maybe it's a good thing the entrance is blocked. At least no one or nothing will be able to get in while I rest._ ' She raised a shaky hand to grab her pendant and sang: _Seiwoss Igalima lyzen tron_. She smiled as the obsidian stone on her artifact lighted up and a warm flow of Force engulfed her body. The pain started to fade away and she saw her wounds healing quickly. After a few minutes, the light disappeared and all her injuries were gone. She tiredly stood up and reached a corner of the room where she laid down, preparing herself for the exhaustion that came with using her artifact.

* * *

Naricia let out a moan of pain as she woke up. Her fever was still high. She slowly reached for her datapad and looked at the time. There were still several hours before dawn. Deciding it was safer to stay in the room than trying to get out in the dark, the Pureblood sleepily laid back down.

* * *

She was awakened again shortly after dawn by the alarm she has set on her datapad. Her body was still greatly weakened by a heavy headache, but she knew she could not afford to stay in the tomb any longer. The Pureblood slowly stood up and checked her body for any physical remaining injury. As always, her artifact had completely healed her, not even a scar from the beast's claws remained on her body. ' _I can move now,'_ thought the young woman as she stretched her painfully sore limbs. _'I should be strong enough to head back to the Academy. I could go to the Laboratory and take the shuttle from there, it would be quicker.'_ She turned to the entrance and used the Force to move the rocks that blocked it.

Naricia slowly made her way through the tomb, her pale silver eyes constantly looking out for danger. She was able to move but not in a state to fight with her mind clouded by the headache. She had to lean on walls and regularly stop to rest. Any unfortunate encounter, even with a weaker acolyte, could be the end of her. Several times, she had to resort to tricks to distract potential dangers: Force-persuade a mad soldier to attack acolytes to distract them, push rocks to make noise and attract foes in another direction… These tricks were not what she was best at and doing them tired her, but she smiled when she finally got out - without having to draw her sword once.

She frowned when she took notice of the time. It had taken her twice as long to exit the tomb and it was now too cold to travel, especially in her state. _'A minor setback,'_ she thought as she scanned the area for a peaceful place to rest, and found a small cave a little further away. The Pureblood hastily headed there to escape the freezing winds and let out a pleased sigh when she sat leaning against the warm wall. The air smelled cleaner and she could not feel the oppressing presence of the dark side anymore. _'Now would be a good time to meditate,'_ she decided. _'I need to rest as much as possible before the trip back.'_ The young woman straightened up and entered her meditative state. She smiled as she felt the Force entering her body and further opened her mind until she could sense all around her: Tuk'atas were resting peacefully in a nearby gorge, soldiers were still haunting an area ahead of her and moving toward the Laboratory, she would have to be careful. She let her mind wander in the Force until it reached the Academy and… there! _'It's that presence again! This light feels so familiar, it feels like…'_ she focused on the radiance when suddenly a flash of a purple stone pendant appeared in her mind _. 'Impossible… After all these years searching for her. Could it really be…'_ Her musings were interrupted when she was brutally brought back from her trance. Hazily opening her eyes, she barely had time to dodge a blaster shot: a soldier had found a way in the cave. As he readied his blaster for another shot, Naricia reached through the Force to choke him. After he fell on the ground, she reached under her armored top to grab her pendant - the same pendant the Force had shown her. Only the stone adoring the jewel had been different: an amethyst instead of her obsidian. _'Luce.'_ If her Force-sister was really here at the Academy, then she had no time to waste. Despite her headache, she felt new energy burning inside her. With a grin on her face, she walked outside of the cave to check if the road was now safe for her.

She was surprised to see the setting sun. ' _Have I really meditated that long? That's a first,_ ' marveled the young woman but the coming night was not good news. While her meditation allowed her to rest a little, her headache was still strong and she was not sure she could make it to the Laboratory before the night. She had one, maybe two hours before dark. Naricia sighed until she spotted a speeder in a nearby soldier camp. With it, traveling to the shuttle station would take no more than one hour. She cautiously approached the camp. It would not be easy; there were at least five guards roaming around. The Pureblood frowned; she would have to kill them to get the speeder. Hiding in the shadow of a rock pillar, she waited until one of them came close before grabbing him and cutting his throat. The smell of blood seemed to attract a second guard and Naricia silently disposed of him. She Force-choked the soldier closest to the speeder from behind, before he could warn his companions and slowly made her way to the vehicle. The young woman was about to grab it when the two remaining guards spotted her. With a war-cry, they charged at her, guns blazing. She quickly used her sword to deflect the shots back to them, killing one, and Force-pushed the other one against a rock pillar, wincing when she heard his neck snap. She hurriedly turned the speeder on and stepped on the gas before other soldiers came.

The ride was calm despite being almost spotted a few times, and she made it to the Laboratory before nightfall. But her mood drastically worsened when she was told that there would be no shuttle back to the Academy until the next day. After half an hour of arguing with the shuttle droid driver, negotiating boarding the research equipment transporter, and a three hour ride, Naricia let out a sigh of relief when she finally set foot in the Academy. She quickly headed to her room and jumped in the shower. After she got out, she considered sending a message to Tremel before noticing her holocom had broken at some point during her mission. After a few minutes looking for her spare, she decided against spending hours hunting it down. She needed to rest, the headache would linger a few days but the more she rested, the more bearable it would be. She loved her artifact and the power it gave her but the side effects were a real pain. She instructed N8 to clean and fix her armor and weapon and to start looking at more functional belts and a new holocom. _'Tomorrow, Tremel, and after that, Luce. I will find you, Luce,_ ' she promised before turning the lights off and falling into a restful sleep.


	4. Korriban - Part 3

Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this story despite the ever-increasing time between the chapters! I hope you will enjoy it, and enjoy the first cross over with my Sith Inquisitor story line, Lucrezia! (Well, I really hope you'll like it, because I plan to have more of this later on…).

* * *

The young Pureblood was awakened the next day by pounding on her door. Indicating her droid to see to it, she headed to the bathroom. As she had expected, the headache was still present but less heavy than the day before. Quickly reaching through the Force to see how her visitor was behaving, she was proud to notice that N8 had prepared breakfast and was serving coffee. During the night, he also had fixed her equipment, including her holocom and made a list of belts for her to look through. _'He cannot replace Hadi,'_ she thought, _'But he is doing well enough.'_ Knowing that her droid had the situation well in hand, she took her time to prepare herself.

As she exited her bathroom, she was surprised to find the daughter of her overseer sitting at her table.

"Good morning, Eskella," she greeted.

Her answer was a scornful look, thrown above a cup of caf.

"Is there a reason you were banging on my door at 8 in the morning?" asked the Pureblood.

"Father tried to contact you many times yesterday. As you were not responding, we all thought you dead until an acolyte saw your droid talking to a merchant earlier this morning."

Naricia used the Force to attract her holocom and checked her missing calls while munching on an andorian jelly toast: Tremel had indeed called her thirteen times and left seventeen messages throughout the day.

"I see. My holocom was broken during my fight and I came back very late yesterday."

"Gone for two whole days…It took you long enough to dispose of a small beast. So much for being the heiress of the great Attila Tivero," snickered the dark-skinned woman.

"You don't know what you are talking about," growled the Pureblood. She could feel her mockery through the Force, thinking she was stronger than her because she was here longer. How wrong she was. "Now, what do you want? You certainly did not come here just to see if I am alive."

"Of course not, I already told you I did not care the slightest about you. But Father wants to see you in his office and asked me to make sure you get there without any more delay."

"Then tell him I'm on my way. I trust that you can see yourself out."

Eskella sneered before standing up and exiting the room. Naricia stayed seated, fuming at the arrogant woman a few moments before instructing N8 to order the belt she chose. She would most likely need it for whatever Tremel had in store for her. Grabbing her blade, she rushed down to the Overseer's office.

As she was stepping into the corridor, she felt the presence of Dolgis seemingly waiting for her. Indeed, he walked up as soon as he spotted her.

"Well, look who's here. Remember me?" he asked.

"What do you want, Dolgis?"

"Vemrin thought I should conclude our last conversation. Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses mean no rules. No more shortcuts. No more special treatments. You're just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban," he said as he drew his blade.

"Is that your final answer?"

The man didn't care to answer, instead rushing toward her with a loud cry. Naricia sighed, that was not going to help her headache, before drawing her own sword. Dolgis's moves were sloppy. He had brute force on his side but did not know how to use it. He also seemed hardly able to use the Force. It only took Naricia a few seconds to disarm him and to throw him against a wall before he started apologizing for his actions.

"No! Hold up, hold up! Look, I was wrong. What they're saying about you… totally true. So…strong. I don't wanna die!" he begged.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," warned the young woman before continuing to the office.

"You won't see me again. I promise," she heard him say.

Tremel jumped to his feet the second Naricia stepped through the door.

"What took you so long? Never mind, we don't have time for this. We must speak quickly, Lady Tivero, there isn't much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force. Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience."

"Tell me what to expect, Overseer."

"Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Especially after he sees those eyes of yours. Always take him seriously. And I mean always."

"Considered me warned."

"We might not speak again, Milady. You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck. Meet Darth Baras in his chambers. And hurry, he won't take kindly to waiting."

"Thank you for everything you have done, Overseer," saluted Naricia with a small bow.

"Thank me by becoming Baras's apprentice."

Naricia swiftly exited the room and headed for the stairs, scowling. She had expected to meet Baras at some point but not so soon. She remembered meeting the man when she was younger and distinctly remembered that neither of her parents liked him. She wondered how far he would go to get to 'the heart of who she was.' He would ask about her eyes of course, but what if he dug deep enough to find out about her Force-sisters? The young woman frowned; she could not let that happen. _'Maybe looking for Luce right now is not a good idea after all,'_ she thought. _'With her being Twi'lek, it would bring only harm to the both of us. Maybe I should wait until I am not on his radar anymore…'_ Her reflection was interrupted as she felt a group of people approaching her.

"There, Teeno, I believe that's the one," said a young woman.

"Really? All right. Hey, you!" shouted her companion.

"Careful, Teeno."

"Come on, I'm antsy for some action. You there! Are you the big shot they're all talking about? The one who's been personally summoned by Darth Baras himself?"

"News sure does travel fast," replied Naricia, observing her interlocutors. A small group, with apparently two leaders, the woman and the large man that was addressing her. She did not feel negative emotions toward her, just curiosity.

"Please pardon my overeager friend, Lady Tivero," interrupted the woman with a small bow. "It's just that we've heard so much about you."

"And we want to get in good with you," continued the male.

"Teeno! What my blunt partner here means is that if you need anything or anyone, say, dealt with, we'd like you to consider us, Milady."

"She's talking about Vemrin. We'll kill him for you."

"Sorry, I should have had Teeno muzzled. So, what do you say? We know Vemrin tried to have you killed. Would you like him eliminated?"

"I will not stoop to Vemrin's level," scolded the young Pureblood.

"No, no, of course not, you're too smart," continued the woman. "There are rules. Acolytes are not to openly kill one another. Everyone knows of your rivalry. If you kill him, the lords will presume your guilt. And even being the future head of the Tivero family won't save you."

"But if Vemrin croaks while you got an alibi, people might be suspicious, but they won't be able to pin it on you. See?"

"Thank you for the offer. But I will deal with Vemrin myself," said Naricia, as she resumed walking toward the chambers. The woman quickly stood in front of her.

"Let us prove ourselves to you, Milady. Spar with us, then decide if we have the skills to benefit you in this endeavor."

Naricia took a moment to observe them. She already knew they were not strong enough but maybe showing them would prevent them from getting killed later by Vemrin. He would not spare them like she did Dolgis.

"I'm warning you, I won't hold back. People are going to get hurt."

"We'll take our chances," replied the woman drawing her sword. "At your best, boys. It's time to audition for the big show."

As expected the two strongest were the man and the woman who had talked. The woman was especially cunning and constantly took advantage of the distraction provided by the other members of the group to try and stab her. A good tactic with a lot of potential but the spar only proved that they were nowhere near Vemrin's level. After a couple of minutes, all four of them were moaning on the floor. Naricia sighed as she approached the woman and handed her a medpac.

"You…still took all four of us apart," marveled the woman. "This changes everything. From what I hear, Vemrin's every bit your physical equal. If we can't even hold up sparring against you, we'll never be able to kill him."

"Vemrin won't have mercy. You should stay clear of him," advised the Pureblood.

"Well, this has been quite the sobering experience. Thanks for setting us straight."

"I don't get it. Are we…are we gonna kill somebody or not?" asked Teeno.

"No, Teeno. And I think we ought to rethink this whole Sith training thing."

"You have potential, maybe not as Sith, but you should not waste it," said Naricia. "I know someone who trains bodyguards and personal agents for powerful Imperial families. The work is not as prestigious as being a Sith but it's not as ruthless as here, and he will take time to develop your abilities. If you want, give him a call and tell him I sent you."

"We appreciate your offer, Lady Tivero," thanked the woman. "We will think about it."

Gesturing her companions to follow her, the group exited the corridor and the Pureblood ran to Baras's chamber. Stopping in front of the door, she took a deep breath. _'I can do it,'_ she thought _. 'I already know what he is going to ask and I know what type of answers he will be expecting. I did it hundreds of time before. He is not the only master of deception. I am the queen of half-truth and double meanings.'_ She took one last deep breath before opening the door.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor," she heard the Sith Lord say. "If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight."

He was exactly as she remembered: Average size, above average weight, wearing a strange mask, and a lingering oppressing aura.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," mumbled an acolyte.

"You should," sneered Vemrin. "This is the end of the line for you, Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way."

"Look here, Vemrin," continued the man. "I see the upstart but no sign of Dolgis."

"Klemral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed." interrupted Baras.

"Yes, Master," answered Klemral.

"I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again," snapped Vemrin as both of the acolytes left.

"Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" asked the Lord.

"A minor setback."

"He is fully capable of backing up his threats. Vemrin has paid his dues. He fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You, on the other hand… Let me get a closer look at you. Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and the Academy a great disservice. Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of off-world in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, dull, undisciplined."

"That did not stop me from going this far."

"Yes, let's talk about this. With your family history and your natural talents, I was expecting great things from you. I thought you would be coming to the Academy years ago. Imagine my disappointment when I heard you had lost your mind after your mother's death, refusing to even pick up a blade. For eight years, there were hardly whispers about you. And now, you stand in the Academy you so adamantly refused to enter. Why this change of mind? Since this is obviously not a change of heart."

Naricia grit her teeth, not missing the reference to her eyes. ' _It's okay. I know how to answer to that._ '

"I intend to follow my mother's footsteps. I will not let my family fade."

"You have three cousins if I remember correctly. You could let them take care of it."

"If you know about them, you must have heard how they are: useless children who only think about themselves, using the power of our name for futilities, and unable to do anything by themselves. I was my mother's only apprentice and heiress of her strength and will, the same strength that for a long time was second to only the Emperor's Wrath himself."

"And you intend on doing that without following the Sith code?"

"I am following the Sith code. The code says: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. My passion and will to accomplish my goal will give me the strength I need to overcome any trials. This strength will give me the power to rising in the hierarchy. With this power and influence, I will obtain victory over fools who threaten my family. And as I gain more victories, I will break free from other Sith manipulation attempts. My passion and my mastery of the Force will free me."

"Interesting interpretation of the Code, I can see the truth in what you are saying. However, you have a strange way of applying it."

"If you are referring to the fact that I am less prone than my fellow acolytes to torture and kill, dead people are often not as useful as living ones. Most acolytes would have killed the assassin Solentz instead of using her potential."

"Yet you let the forger go free."

"A life debt is something powerful. He will never forget what I did for him and is now my servant. Having a forger can be very useful."

Baras stayed silent a moment, his masked face still turned toward Naricia. The young Pureblood knew he would not sense lies within her, as everything she said was the truth. A half-truth, one that could only be truly understood by people who knew her whole story, but the truth nonetheless.

"Your ability is undeniable. But your readiness and understanding of the Sith way is corrupted. I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof."

"I do not like the idea of killing him, but I'll do it if I must."

"I do not make requests, supplicant. Now, leave. I'm sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've killed him."

Naricia saluted the Darth before exiting the room and rushed toward Tremel's office. Baras was testing her, testing the 'I only kill if the person cannot be useful' argument she used. Tremel was useless to her and Baras knew it. If she did not kill him, it would tell Baras she lied about her reasons behind her merciful acts and destroy any chances of becoming his apprentice, if he did not kill her. The young woman felt her headache increase. Could she convince the Overseer to cut his own hand and leave Korriban? She arrived in front of his door before she had time to think a way out of Baras's demand. As she entered, Tremel looked up, surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?" he asked.

"Your instincts are sharp, Overseer. Baras ordered me to kill you."

"Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not think he would do something this overt. Either I die or he forces me to kill you and to destroy my own plan. A masterstroke. Very well. You have your orders, Lady Tivero. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you."

"Hold on, it doesn't have to come to this, Tremel."

"Do not hedge now. This is the way of the Sith. I'll try to make your end quick and painless. It's the least I can do."

Tremel drew his lightsaber and Force-jumped on Naricia. As he was about to hit her, the young woman quickly Force-jumped against a nearby wall and used it to propel herself behind the Overseer, her blade piercing his saber-holding arm as he turned to face her. But she was surprised when he barely winced in pain, never weakening his stance. Tremel used her surprise to Force-push her against his desk, breaking it to pieces, before Force-strangling her. Naricia saw her world darken under the combined pain of her headache, the pieces of the desk in her back, and the strangulation. Reaching through the Force, she impaled her blade into her opponent's foot, making him lose his focus and unbalancing him. As she fell to the ground, she gathered the Force in her hands and punched the ground, further weakening his unstable balance. Calling for her blade as she ran toward him, she dodged the pieces of furniture he Force-threw at her. She reached him as he was getting back on his feet and quickly slashed him on the shoulder. Unable to use his saber-holding arm anymore, the dark-skinned man grabbed his lightsaber with the other hand turned to face the Pureblood with a renewed determination. They exchanged blows for several minutes, neither of them giving up. But Naricia could feel her opponent weakening: he had trouble staying stable, his blows were slower for not using his dominant hand, and he was losing blood quickly. She needed to end the fight soon before he died. Taking advantage of a moment of unbalanced, she took a deep breath and gathered the Force in her vocal cords before letting out a loud, Forceful cry. She watched as Tremel froze disoriented for a second and quickly Force-pushed him against the wall while Force-calling his lightsaber to her, effectively disarming him. She stood away as he slowly got up, holding his side and looked at her.

"No. I'm…amazed. I knew you were strong in the Force, but not…like this. You're more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras…won't be able to deny that now. He'll have the satisfaction…of my death, but I die knowing my success. Go ahead… end this."

"You are getting ahead of yourself. I only need your hand."

"What? Wait… I think I understand. Baras demands my hand… proof of my death? I don't want your pity, Acolyte."

"It's not pity. I am making the selfish wish of refusing to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because this is the path I choose, the path that tells me to give second chances and to end a life only when there are no other choices."

"I'm a credit to the dark side… This path you talk about is the path of light. Are you asking me to betray everything I live for?"

"Light and dark sides are vague notions for me. It depends on people's points of view. I am asking you to live, to open your mind to other interpretations of the Sith way. The galaxy is changing and we must adapt to survive. I need you, who puts Sith values above everything else, to think of a way to create a galaxy where Sith can coexist serenely with other species while keeping its culture."

"Why?"

"There is something I want… Will you help me?"

"If I refuse?"

"Then I will grant your wish and kill you."

Tremel stayed silent for a moment.

"Minutes ago I was certain of my success. I thought you would protect our values. But you too wish for change. Still, I feel the truth in your words. I see our traditions dying, changing in the wrong direction. I chose you to answer that threat. And you are, in a way I had not expected. I will live… I will live to see how you create this new galaxy. Take my hand."

The Overseer took his lightsaber and swiftly cut his hand.

"Argh! Ha! Well, that didn't tickle! I'll rest and then leave Korriban…covertly."

"I wish the outcome were not so unfortunate."

"Agreed. But as long as you live, there is hope. I will be watching. Goodbye."

Naricia saluted her former trainer with a bow before making her way to her room, feeling the eyes of acolytes who heard the fight. _'Rumors will be spreading soon,'_ she thought. _'Maybe if Vemrin hears about this, he will stop bothering me.'_ Inside her room, she asked N8 to find a box and a cloth for the hand. She quickly showered and tended to her injuries before putting on a spare uniform. She then rushed to Baras's chambers.

He was alone; the other acolytes were probably not back from their own trials yet. She walked up to him confidently.

"What's that?" he asked. "The acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon. I assume that means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand."

Naricia handed him the box. Baras opened it before handing her a ring.

"Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"

"I did what was called for."

"You mask your feelings well. As long as you don't suppress them. You have taken your first step to truly understanding the Sith Code. By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate."

"You've made your point. I understand."

"That's more like it. I had a feeling you'd be a fast learner. Now, your next trial will be held in two days. Use this time to train your body and your mind. You are dismissed."

Naricia saluted the Lord before exiting the chambers and slowly walked back to her room. She had two days to prepare herself to face Vemrin in an actual trial. She did not doubt he would try something then. _'I should rest tonight and try to lessen the headache. Tomorrow, I can talk to Overseer Rance. By then, my new belt should also be here. And about Luce, I probably should be careful not to draw too much attention but it's only a minor setback. I will find you.'_

Time flew and she soon received a message summoning her to Baras's chambers. There were fewer acolytes than last time, but she recognized Klemral and Vemrin. She took place among them and listened to the description of the trial.

"There are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces," explained the Darth. "You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruined shrines and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this before dawn or you will die. There are no rules regarding how to secure the shards. You are dismissed."

Naricia inwardly cursed. They had to explore a tomb! Again! And this time, he was not giving them any direction. She quickly grabbed her holocom and instructed N8 to find her direction to the tomb as well as maps. _'I don't even know how many shrines to look for,'_ she growled. _'It's going to take me forever!'_ She pointedly ignored the disdainful look Vemrin sent her as she exited the chambers. She watched as her fellow acolytes rushed to prepare themselves for the trial: some hurried to the library, others dashed to the merchants, and some simply ran outside; eager to get there first. The Pureblood smiled as her holocom beeped; N8 had already sent her directions to the tomb and would have the maps ready when she arrived there. The tomb was a few hours away by foot, so Naricia decided to go back to her room to grab her pack before heading there.

* * *

The trek was much easier than the one to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos as it took the young woman only a couple of hours and soon she spotted the entrance, half-engulfed under the sand. She rested against a rock near the entrance while she checked the data her droid had sent her. This tomb was apparently larger than the previous ones with several levels and many chambers. N8 had also found mentions of three shrines in the Antechamber, the Machine Vault, and the Archives but was unable to pinpoint their exact locations; she would have to explore all three areas to find the shards.

Turning to the entrance, Naricia let out a frustrated sigh but as she stepped in, she felt a familiar tug in the Force and images of an amethyst stone flashed in her mind. It was stronger than she had ever felt since her arrival. _'She is here.'_ was all she could think. The young Pureblood hardly noticed she was running, paying no mind to her surroundings, following only her instincts. She hurtled down a set of stairs, turning right and left as the Force guided her. She soon arrived in a chamber in ruins and stopped to catch her breath. _'Where is she?'_ she wondered, frustrated. _'I can feel her; she should be near. Or did I miss her? No, it can't be! I was so close to…'_ Her musings were interrupted by a feminine laugh from her right. Her eyes widened as she took a good look at the smiling woman: her red skin, the jet black markings on her lekku, her purple eyes. She had changed but there was no mistaking her.

"Luce," she whispered.

" **I was wondering how long it would take you to find me,"** replied the Twi'lek.

This language. Their home language. The Sith felt a large small break on her face before she Force-jumped on the woman, laughing and hugging her.

" **I cannot believe it!"** she exclaimed. **"I… You… Where have you been all these years? How long have you been here? Wait, what are you even doing here!?"**

" **You haven't changed, Ricia. I know you have a lot of questions and so do I but it's not safe here. Come, I know a place further down where we can talk."**

The Pureblood barely took her eyes off her Force-sister as she led her. She had changed, decided Naricia, physically, as one would expect after eight years, but also in her behavior. Her once carefree smile seemed strained and did not reach her troubled eyes. She would jump and ready herself for combat at every noise, creating menacing lightning from her hands. _'What happened to her?'_ she wondered. They soon arrived in a chamber and Lucrezia swiftly sealed the entrance with debris from an altar.

" **We should be able to talk freely here,"** said the Twi'lek, before turning to face the older woman.

Silence fell on the two of them as neither knew how to begin the discussion. Naricia let out a sigh before smiling.

 **"So, you are alive,"** she said. **"Why did not you contact us? We looked everywhere for you."**

" **I tried but…I was on Ilum for a while and then I was sent here. I had no way of communicating."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Look, it's not easy to say but… that day, I… I managed to escape by hiding in one of the ships that headed to Dromund Kaas. When I got there, I tried to contact you but I got caught before I could."**

The Pureblood frowned not liking where the discussion was headed.

" **I was taken to a slave clamp. I tried to tell them to talk to you or Ti, but they laughed it off and they just shipped me to Ilum's mines in the next shuttle. After three years, they sent me here to work in the tombs."**

Naricia felt her anger rise as her Force-sister told her story: taken as a slave, forced to work in mines and tombs! No wonder she had changed, eight years as a slave would change anyone.

" **About a month ago, they discovered I was Force-sensitive and they sent me to the Academy for training,"** continued the Twi'lek. **"I felt you arrive but I wasn't sure how to contact you since so many people were watching your every move."**

 **"I should have felt you on Dromund Kaas,"** growled Naricia. **"If only I had felt you! None of this would have happened!"**

" **Ricia, I don't blame you for any of this. It was so soon after that day. We were all in shock, we were not feeling straight, neither you nor I. I should have been more careful too."**

" **Still…"**

" **Look, everything is going to be fine now. Yes, the past years were hard but it was not all bad, and it will be over soon. I'll become Zash's apprentice, and then, I can use the influence and power I gain to make our wish come true."**

The Pureblood stayed silent for a moment. She was wrong, Lucrezia had not changed; she was still the same: always thinking about her sisters first and making the best of any situation.

" **It is good to have you back, Luce,"** she finally said, as she hugged her with a smile.

" **It's good to be back,"** answered the Twi'lek, hugging her back.

Both women stayed a moment in each other's embrace, enjoying the familiar feeling that bounded them. Eight years was a long time, but now they had found each other again.

" **Do you have news of the others?"** asked Lucrezia.

" **Only Ti. She is with Imperial Intelligence now."**

" **Really? I thought she wanted to enter the Diplomatic Services."**

" **Apparently, she is investigating her parents' murders and that day."**

" **She thinks the Empire has something to do with it?"**

" **I do not know, but I would not be surprised,"** growled the Pureblood. **"If not, they probably have info. It's harder to keep in touch with the others myself, but they are fine from what Ti told me. Stella joined the Republic Army, Ash and Chi are on their own, and Aki, Dai, and Tess are still with the Jedi."**

" **Tess is with the Jedi? I'm surprised they let her."**

" **I do not have much more information. Last Ti told me, she was on Caamas."**

Naricia watched as her Force-sister fell silent. She knew she was worried for her twin; very few Jedi had any love for her family.

" **She will be glad to know we found you. They all will."**

" **Can I talk to them?"** asked the Twi'lek.

" **Not now. Once you become an apprentice, I will get you a special datapad so you can communicate with all of us without being… discovered."**

" **Thank you."**

They stayed silent for a moment, each lost in their thoughts until the Twi'lek said:

" **We should head back. Not that anyone'll be worried but, I absolutely have to pass this trial."**

" **You are here for a trial too?"**

" **Yes, my Overseer doesn't like me much so he sends me on so-called 'easier' trials, where I'm supposed to get lost, die, and never come back. Which is ridiculous since I know all the tombs like the back of my hand. It has been pretty easy so far."**

" **You would not happen to know where to find three shrines, by any chance…"**

" **Having trouble finding them?"** asked Lucrezia with a smirk. **"Has your sense of direction not improved in eight years?"**

" **I do not want to hear that from the girl who destroys datapads just by looking at them** ," muttered the Pureblood, as her Force-sister let out a laugh.

" **I'm actually heading there to gather some texts. I can take you."**

" **I appreciate it."**

Both acolytes turned to the blocked entrance and used the Force to move the rocks. Lucrezia then swiftly guided Naricia through the tomb first to a chamber in the Machine Vault in the East of the Atrium, then to one in the Archives, South of the Atrium, and lastly back in the South West area of the Antechamber. They barely had to draw their swords as Lucrezia seemed to know most of the runaway slaves who had taken over the ruins. The only real threats were the Shyracks guarding the shrines but with their combined strength, they easily disposed of them and after several hours, both acolytes headed back to the Academy.

* * *

 **"It's probably better if we keep our distance in the Academy,"** stated Lucrezia. **"It could affect our chances of becoming apprentices."**

The older woman frowned; although she knew the Twi'lek was right, she could not help but be unhappy.

" **Fine,"** she conceded with a frustrated sigh, **"But I will tell N8 to help you if he can."**

" **Okay, then. See you later, Ricia"**

" **See you, Luce."**

The Pureblood watched as her Force-sister entered the building first. Many acolytes and soldiers were throwing disdainful looks as she passed. She clenched her fists as she felt her irritation rising. Those fools didn't know a thing about her, and yet they acted like they were superior to her. If they knew who she was, who her mother was, they would never behave that way. She angrily made her way to the entrance, fully enjoying the look of fear painted on their faces as they saw her, before heading toward Baras's chambers.

As she approached, she was pleased to see Klemral along with two other acolytes and was about to congratulate him on passing the trial when she saw his grave face. The young woman slowed her steps and mentally readied herself for a fight. She had not expected that from him, but in a life or death situation, people tended to throw always their common sense and risk everything. Still, she hoped it would not come to a fight.

"You…" he started. "You did it, didn't you? You got the shards from the tomb, and you're on your way back to Lord Baras."

"I didn't even break a sweat," answered the Pureblood, hoping he would get the 'I'm too strong for you' meaning behind her words.

"That's all I needed to hear," he replied, drawing his blade.

The fight was short as none of the three acolytes were anywhere near her level, but Naricia could feel their despair and their readiness to die trying to kill her. She felt a pang of sorrow as she realized that only Klemral had survived the altercation.

"Stop!" he begged. "I-I'm sorry, I made a mistake! I tried to get through the tomb, but there were just too many Shyracks. I barely escaped. I figured better to ambush you and take your shards. But I see that's just as futile. Vemrin is already inside with Baras, all the other acolytes dead. You were my only chance. Now I'm doomed, I'll never become Sith. Unless I return with the shards, Baras will have me killed."

"Why don't you flee, get off the planet, give up trying to be a Sith?"

"You can't get off Korriban without official clearance. I might be able to hide in the Wilds, but I wouldn't survive long."

"Take my shards to Baras as your own," said the young woman with a sigh. "I'll get more."

"Really? You-you're giving me your shards? Thank you, Lady Tivero! I-what can I do to repay you?"

"Just make sure they wait for me. I should be back before dawn, but barely. I need them to wait until the last second."

"I will do that. Also take this," he offered. "These are the keys of my speeder. Use it to get to the tomb faster."

"Thank you," shouted Naricia as she turned around and rushed to the entrance of the Academy.

She quickly located Klemral's speeder and stepped on the gas. It took her less than one hour to reach the tomb and she mentioned a few soldiers stationed there to guard the speeder until she came back. Looking at the time, she saw she had about two hours before the deadline. She would barely have enough time but she could do it. She took out her datapad with a relieved sigh, thanking the Force for the GPS function that showed the way she took with Lucrezia. At least she wouldn't lose too much time figuring out which way to go. Readying her blade, she jogged to the first of the three shrines.

Thankfully, as the slaves had remembered her and had agreed to help her get the shards, it only took her an hour to get everything and she hurried back to the Academy. Barely stopping as she parked the vehicle, the Pureblood paled as she saw the sun turning red, she only had minutes left. She Force-ran through the corridors and Force-jumped up the stairs. _'I can do it,_ ' she thought, as she Force-pushed the door open and entered the chambers. After one last sprint to the office, she held her head high as Baras, Vemrin, and Klemral observed her entrance. She knew she was a sight to behold: sweaty, bloody, and dusty, with her hair falling from her braids, two shoot wounds in the arm from stray droids, several claws marks on her stomach and legs, and a half-burned uniform.

"The prodigal supplicant returns – and with all the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord," declared the Darth. "Superb. It appears Klemral was right and you were wrong, Vemrin."

"Appearances can be deceptive," countered the acolyte.

"Excuse Vemrin, supplicant. He expected you to fall on your face."

"I have little to no interest in anything Vemrin says or does, Master," replied coldly the young woman.

"The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. But first, a matter to clear up. There is very little that escape my scrutiny and I know, acolyte, that you provided Klemral with his shards. So, since it was only by your tolerance that Klemral stands before me, I leave his fate in your hands. What should I do with him?"

"He recognized his limitations, which has its own merit. But those limitations mark him unworthy to continue the journey to being Sith."

"Yes, the next trial would destroy him instantly. While he is not Sith material, he is a survivor, so perhaps he can be of some use. Klemral, I'm assigning you to oversee the Academy prisons. It's not a glamorous post but do your job, and you'll be respected here. Report to Jailer Knash immediately."

"Thank you, my Lord. And thank you, Milady," said the young man.

"He certainly lacks backbone, but perhaps he'll rise above that someday. Now, this trial is over and only two remains. Come back to my chambers in three days for the next trial. Prepare yourself well, for it will be your final. You are dismissed."

Both acolytes saluted the Darth before exiting the office.

"Enjoy these three days, Tivero, they will be your last," sneered Vemrin.

"You have been saying that for the past week, it is becoming boring," replied the Pureblood.

"This time, I'll take care of you myself."

Naricia watched as he stormed out of the room and made her way back to her room, eager to wash away the grim she had brought back from the tomb. As she exited her bathroom, she was surprised to see she had received an email from Phyne.

' _Teeno and I thought we could kill Vemrin, and you talked us down. Now we owe you our lives._

 _I watched that monster go toe-to-toe with six other acolytes today. Vemrin toyed with them and laughed in their dying faces. He was still laughing when he fed them to a tuk'ata._

 _My hands are still shaking. That would have been us. I may never be a strong as you or Vemrin, but thanks to you I now know the limits of my strength.'_

The Pureblood frowned as she read the news. Winning a six-to-one battle was not easy feat. She had clearly felt dark side energy surrounding Vemrin on more than one occasion but she had not thought much of it. She figured it likely came from his hatred for her but unless he can capable of harnessing it, he would not be much of a threat to her. Her daily regimen back on Dromund Kaas included practice with several apprentices et sometimes even Lords. She was not worried, she knew she had faced stronger foes before. Still it couldn't hurt to increase her training until the day of the trials. She quickly wrote back to Phyne, and then contacted Overseer Rance to see what training programs he had to offer.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I will see you next chapter!


End file.
